hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkman (S4-S1)
Dr. Peyton Westlake/Darkman has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Dr. Peyton Westlake / Darkman the main central character and anti-hero of the Darkman film series, and is currently controlled by HRPG writer Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Character History “There is a choice for me, because in that darkest hour, there is one man lives with no fear. The Darkman. I fight who those who can not answer themselves,” - Darkman FKA Peyton Westlake Early Life Peyton Westlake was born on December the 3rd, 1959 to Elizabeth and Harold Westlake. From a young age he developed an interest for science and medicine when his father left while his mother was gravely ill, though his school years he was a top student in science and chemistry. After he graduated high school, he went to John Hopkins University where he receives his M.D., while there he met a pre-law student named Julie Hastings. Attempted Murder After Julie graduated, they moved in together; Peyton began a hospital-funded project to develop a synthetic skin to replace skin graph procedures in severe injury cases, and after several experiments, he could only make the skin last 99 minutes, which was reduced to a puddle of foul smelling waste product. After living together for nearly a while, on a night in 1990 he proposed to Julie to marry him, she was hesitant and left Peyton without an answer, that very night, the lights in his lab went out during a skin experiment, he discovered the skin lasted longer in darkness due to the synthetic cells photo-sensitivity to UV light. Within mere seconds of the discovery, Robert G. Durant and his gang raided his lab, on the orders of real estate tycoon Louis Strack, Jr. looking for an important document that Julie left in the lab. They killed Peyton’s lab assistant Yakitito, viciously beat Peyton; burning his hands on electrical transformers, dunking his head into a vat of boiling solvent then leaving him to die in an explosion set up by Durant with two flammable tanks, a dipping bird and a lighter. Peyton’s badly burned body was thrown clear from the building and landed in the nearby river. Julie was standing outside of the lab when it happened, Peyton is presumed dead, blown to bits because the biggest piece of him they found was an ear, she has a quiet funeral for him and continues her life. Darkman Peyton was found by fishermen and taken to a highly advance burn ward, The surgeons observe the severity of his injuries and the pain he was in, they performed the Rangeveritz technique (Severing his thelmic nerve that receives pain) rendering him unable to feel pain. The other side effects of the operation consist of amplified emotions, extreme depression and uncontrollable fits of rage. The result of this is unchecked flows of adrenaline through his system in states of anger or stress, giving him highly augmented strength, endurance, and rapid healing potential. He escaped from the burn ward and headed into the streets, finding a black gentleman's trenchcoat, or commonly known as a duster, and fedora hat. He would set up a new lab with all of his salvaged equipment in an abandoned factory to continue his synthetic skin research. While Darkman continued his experiment, he comes to realize his desire to exact revenge on the men who destroyed his life. One night while watching Julie at a party, he saw Durant and Rick Anderson, the man who killed Yakitito. Later that night, Darkman confronts Rick, beats information out of him about Durant and kills him by shoving him out of a manhole during late night rush hour thusly a truck crushing his head. The second to go would be Durant’s muscle Paulie, Darkman use his skin to imitate him, stole a briefcase of money from Durant, and let Paulie take the blame, Durant had Paulie thrown out of a window of his high rise apartment. Peyton managed to rebuild his face from a damaged photo and went back to see Julie, after a brief reunion he fails to tell her of his disfiguring experience and his transformation to Darkman. Darkman imitated Durant next in order to steal money from an important deal he had with a crime boss in Chinatown, Durant and his men were baffled when they confronted Durant’s double. Darkman escaped from the clutches of his enemies while Durant and his men shot at him. Revenge The sudden change in Peyton became apparent to Julie when she witnessed him viciously attack a carnival worker who was trying to cheat them. She went and told her boss, Louis Strack, Jr. He then revealed that he was responsible for the attack on Peyton and was in league with Durant. She left, Strack, Jr. called Durant and told him to follow Julie. Later Julie went back to Darkman’s factory hideout, there she was immediately captured by Durant’s men, They took her to Strack, Jr. while two of Durant’s men, Smiley and Rudy, pursued Darkman into his lab. Durant circled around in a helicopter, using a mini grenade launcher to kill the man he destroyed. Darkman managed to disguise Rudy as himself and get shot by Smiley, after which Darkman beat Smiley and left him to die in the very same kind of explosion they left him in. Darkman climbed onto Durant’s helicopter, after a brief struggle, Darkman was knocked of the railing but managed to grab and hold tight to the helicopter crane cable as Durant tried to blow him up. Darkman hooked the cable to a semi truck and the helicopter crashed when it entered a tunnel, supposedly killing Durant. That night, Darkman confronted Strack, Jr. and Julie at one of Strack, Jr.'s unfinished buildings, they fought and Darkman got the upper hand, he dropped Strack, Jr. head first of the 650 foot structure. Julie tried to convince him to return to his previous life with her, but he told her that even if he perfected his skin and covered his wounds, he would still be a monster unable to control his rage and strength. He left Julie, disappearing into the streets in another mask. The Return of Durant Several years afterwards, Darkman set up a new lab in a abandoned subway station; he continues to try to perfect the skin but with no avail. In 1993 he learns that a scientist named David Brinkman was developing a similar project. He goes to meet Brinkman to see two men trying to force him sell his factory home, Darkman intervenes and gives Brinkman his research on a disk. The next day, Darkman finds Brinkman and his sister Laurie arguing, afterwards Brinkman proposes a partnership to finish the skin together. Peyton happily agrees and leaves when his mask was minutes away from disintegrating. That night, while Brinkman was running a skin experiment, the men who confronted him that mourning returned with some more thugs and their boss, Robert G. Durant, who survived the helicopter crash and had recently awaken from a 878 day coma. They demand that Brinkman sign his building over to them, Brinkman refused and attempted to attack with a homemade laser weapon. Durant has his goons brutally torture and kill Brinkman. Darkman shows up too late to find Brinkman's body, he instantly knew Durant was responsible due to Brinkman's missing finger, Durant’s signature. The progress they made gone, Darkman continued from scratch, but his rage and grief over Brinkman’s death and the reemergence of his nemesis prompt him to pursue his old mission, revenge. After attending Brinkman’s funeral, Peyton learned that Laurie Brinkman intends to sell David’s building to Durant, he tries to convince her other wise but fails, he then turns to reporter Jill Randall for help, she provides him information on Durant and his plans. Soon after Jill learns Darkman’s identity, she goes on the news and tells about Durant’s return. That same night Jill Randall dies from a car bomb, Durant saw her broadcast and ordered her death. Darkman begins imitating Durant’s gang again, he learns Durant is using the factory to produce highly advanced assault rifles capable of incredible destruction and intends to sell to a Neo Nazi organization that promises wipe out all crime in the city, thusly leaving Durant without competition. Laurie Brinkman discovers Durant’s involvement in David’s murder and refuses to sell, Durant kidnaps her and intends to kill her, but Darkman shows up, saves her, kills all of Durant’s thugs and traps Durant in his car with a bomb. Darkman explodes Durant; he is convinced that he killed him this time and leaves to return to perfecting his skin. The Rooker incident A few months after supposedly killing Durant, Peyton continues his research, in order to fund his experiment, he steals money from drug dealers. One night he steals a case of money from drug lord Peter Rooker, he used it to purchase a crate of medical supplies which had a tracking device on it planted by Dr. Bridget Thorne. Thorne follows Darkman to his lab, she reveals to him that she was one of the doctors who performed the Rangeveritz procedure on him. She offers to perform an experimental operation to repair his the thelmic nerve, Darkman agrees on the grounds that he get to use her lab to perfect the skin. After the operation, Darkman runs his data through Thorne's equipment and after countless failed experiments he finally is able to synthesize a permanently formula for his skin, he uses it to create a batch for his face. But just as he discovers it, Rooker shows up, it is revealed that Thorne is in fact Rooker’s mistress and had lured Darkman into her web. The operation perform on him was a fake, Thorne had implanted a device that send electrical currents through his nerves causing severe pain to the point where Darkman is rendered unconscious. Rooker steals Darkman’s research and the permanent skin batch. Thorne takes a sample of Darkman’s adrenaline in order to synthesize a black market steroid that increases the users strength and endurance to match Darkman’s. He eventually escapes and begins working on retrieving his research. During this he develops feelings for Rooker’s trampled down wife and neglected daughter. He imitated Rooker during a surprise birthday party his wife and friends throw for him, while Rooker and his gang get doses of the new super steroid. Darkman fails to retrieve his research, but his feeling’s for Rooker’s wife and daughter intensify, He discovers that Rooker intends to have his wife killed during a special dinner with Thorne watching. But when it came, Rooker had Thorne killed instead knowing she was using him. After foiling Rooker’s plan to kill the newly elected DA, Peyton follows him back to his waste disposal site, After a brief struggle with his thugs, Darkman begins to fight with a steroid amplified Rooker, during which his daughter is severely burned by a broken natural gas pipe. Rooker destroys the disk containing Darkman’s research but drops his batch of skin. Darkman sidesteps Rooker and lets him fall into a trash compactor, crushing him to death. Rooker’s daughter was rushed to the hospital, Peyton decided to save the innocent little girl by using the only permanent batch of synthetic skin he had on her. He leaves again to continue his research and rediscover the secret to perfecting liquid skin, while still upholding the good and taking down people Durant and Rooker. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One An Old Nemesis Returns It was around the middle of August 2010, when Darkman would be on his next adventure. Darkman had teamed himself with an FBI agent named Peter Strahm, who was trying to avenge his murder. Finding himself at a lab that housed re-animating criminal masterminds, Darkman and Strahm battled through security guards, before being spotted and attacked by the goons of Robert G. Durant, who had been re-animated and kept alive with the Necrozine serum, the thing that made Durant and other criminals and killers practically unkillable. Strahm and Darkman destroyed most of the labs during the battle before escaping from the area. He would go on to try and assist with Strahm, while also trying to kill Durant by dressing as Rick Anderson. He was able to even blow up one of Durant's manors but was unable to kill the mastermind himself. Helping A Family It was after helping with Agent Strahm that Darkman would encounter Nicolas and Lucas Hume, a father and son pair who had gone vigilante after Billy Darley, a known gang leader in Los Angeles and someone who had crossed the Humes in the past and tried to kill them, as well as killing Mrs. Hume, and oldest son Brandon. Darkman knew the pain of losing close to him and offered his help for the Humes. Darkman had led them to one of the places he owned where they could rest up and also plan their next moves. Darkman took this time to also try and continue his synthetic skin research, and would often mood swing from being polite to the Humes to being outright psychotic. He would then explain that these moods stemmed from what happened to him. Following a gun fight between a gang that allies with Darley and himself, Darkman escaped and moved the Humes to their new hideout, one of the Punisher's LA's HQs after the known vigilante came to Los Angeles to clean the streets. Darkman and Punisher's only ally Linus "Microchip" Lieberman had gotten to know each other and found that Micro had access to equipment that allowed Darkman to sped up the process tenfold. Darkman went to get his data at the Raimi movie studio, when he nearly came under fire after Amanda Young and her friends has found it and began to use it for her next game. Darkman begrudgingly allowed them to work within the old movie studio and despite the initially intense encounter, he would later become a moderate ally to Amanda and her crew. After these events, including one where Darkman went and fought Durant and his men, Nick's plan was set into motion. It was to get Tenpenny and Pulaski, two corrupt cops and allies to Billy Darley, with Nick and Darkman using Darkman's synthetic skin masks to pose as the two and confess on-camera. After making the video, Nick turned in the disc to the LAPD, clearing his name and resulting in Tenpenny and Pulaski being taken down following a brief gun battle at the precinct. With these events gone, Darkman went and tried to get back to normal with his life, working on the connection that allowed light to success past the 99 minute mark. Regular Appearance Peyton stands at six feet three inches tall and weighs somewhere between one hundred and seventy-five to two hundred pounds. He has an average build with some muscle to him. Before his burns, he had straight brown hair, and his eyes are blue. He worn casual street clothing, but worn dress clothing along with his doctor grab when he was working. After his attempted murder from Robert G. Durant, over 40% of Peyton's body is now terribly scarred. His hands are almost reduced to bone due to horrible electric burns. His face is three-fourths the way burned leaving an unburned patch on the upper left side of his face. He has neither lips nor ears. His face, hands and most of his body is swathed in medical bandages. Darkman also wears an all-black Jack the Ripper-like trenchcoat, commonly known as a duster, and a matching fedora. Trademark Gear Darkman's trademark equipment are his extremely lifelike and realistic masks made from synthetic skin produced in his Bio-Press equipment (he can also create skin for other body parts using this equipment). The skin looks like actual human skin and blends in easily alongside organic skin. Originally created to help burn victims, Darkman uses the skin to create masks to disguise himself as his enemies and destroy them from within their factions. He has been unable to perfect the code to keep the skin permanently stable in the light past ninety-nine minutes (beside the rare batch he used to heal Jenny Rooker's burn), so he must carefully plan out how he's to infiltrate when he's in disguise. He'll use the disguises for other purposes too, such as sneaking inside places to get equipment for himself. Darkman has recently smuggled much more advanced and high-tech computer equipment that enables him to create his skin within minutes, whereas with his older equipment it would take him hours just to create one mask. Being a scientist and chemist, Darkman also carries plenty of standard science and lab equipment. An efficient demolitionist, Darkman has also been known to create bombs and strategically plant them to annihilate his enemies, and he's also good at creating and using non-lethal smoke bombs for diversionary tactics and to avoid harming potential innocent bystanders. He also carries some holographic equipment that he's been known to use to confuse his enemies to lure them into a death trap, as he did with Durant's goon Smiley back when he first sought his revenge against his eternal enemy. Category:Scientists Category:Burn Victims Category:Vigilantes Category:Badass Heroes